Amy et l'ombre du désespoir
by Camarra
Summary: Amy une jeune fille, détester de ses parents, fait une rencontre des plus inatendus des étrangers...
1. La nouvelle fugue

Lestat marchait seul dans les rues sombres de Montréal, plus précisément sur la rue Ste Catherine... Vêtu d'un pantalon de cuir et avec un t-shirt moulant serrer qui laissait voir sa belle forme physique, il marchait seul dans l'obscurité recherchant une proie pour satisfaire son appétit de prédateur assoiffé de sang frais. Les passants le regardaient d'un regard attentif car il faut dire qu'avec sa peau d'une extrême blancheur il ne passait pas inaperçu. Marchant les mains dans ses poches, en fredonnant une chanson qu'il avait composé plus jeune avec son groupe rock qui est intitulé "Why won't you die?".

«I can't replace you're screaming faces... Why won't you die!... Then you're body will be mine…»

Il continuait à marché tout en cherchant une proie des yeux pouvant le comblé pour la soirée.

-Eh, beau mec!

Une québécoise prostituer venait de l'interpeller, il la regarda de haut en bas, tout en l'examinant du regard. Elle avait de long cheveux bruns mal peigner rattacher en queue de cheval, elle avait des yeux bruns poquer, elle était sous l'effet de la cocaïne... plutôt belle, mince, assez sexy dans sa jupe en jeans bleu foncé avec son corset noir et ses bottes en noirs jusqu'au genou. Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres sensuellement. La jeune femme vit son geste et croyant qu'il était intéressé s'approcha de lui et pencha sa tête pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

-C'est 250 si tu veux savoir mon beau... murmura-t-elle.

Lestat prit une grande bouffé de son parfum qu'il savoura en fermant les yeux, son odeur excita son désir de sang au plus haut point. La femme recula pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle était drogué et ne réagissait même pas à l'extrême blancheur de son visage et de ses yeux vitreux. Lestat la fixa sans dire un seul mot, il avait besoin de sang et tout de suite sinon il deviendrait fou... Il prit la jeune femme par la taille et l'entraîna dans une ruelle à quelques mètres de là. Ils pénétrèrent dans la ruelle, sans dire un seul mot, il s'enfonça dans la ruelle, il accota la femme sur le mur et s'entreprit de l'embrasser tendrement puis descendit lentement vers son cou... où palpitait sa veine central (Aorte) menant au cerveau et qui était relié à son cœur.

Il lécha le cou de la jeune femme qui émit un son de plaisir au contact de sa langue, c'est alors que Lestat mordit à pleine dent, la femme poussa un cri et commença à se débattre. Lestat sentait le cœur de la jeune femme battre de plus en plus fort pour tenir le cou durant qu'elle se débattait pour repousser son étreinte meurtrière, son sang rentrait dans sa bouche et le remplit rapidement d'une chaleur douce et chaleureuse. Il sentit que le cœur de la jeune femme commençait à ralentir, comme s'il était fatigué de lutter, il battait tellement lentement maintenant qu'on pouvait compter 5 secondes entre chaque battement presque. Il l'a lâcha avant qu'elle ne meure et qu'elle ne l'entraîne dans la mort avec elle. Elle tomba sur le sol, Lestat se lécha les lèvres pour y recueillir le sang qui y coulait, s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main. La jeune femme encore vivante ouvrit les yeux mais n'ayant plus de force pour parler ni bouger resta étendu, même garder les yeux ouvert pour elle constituait un vrai supplice. Il se pencha et lui brisa la nuque, Lestat la dépouilla... Il lui arracha son chandail et sa brossière qui contenait l'argent dont elle avait gagné depuis le début de la soirée. Un gros 1500, ce qui n'était pas si mal pensa-t-il pour une jeune prostituer de son âge. Il se releva en époussetant ses vêtements même s'ils étaient tout à fait propres. Le jeune vampire fixa la jeune femme, elle devait avoir à peu près 19 ans.

«Maximum 23, pensa-t-il.»

Il s'éloigna de la ruelle pour retourner sur la rue Ste Catherine, passant devant deux ou trois portes qu'il n'avait pas remarquées et trois poubelles. Plusieurs passants le regardèrent sortir de la ruelle en se demandant que faisait-il là? Il poursuivit son chemin tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'il pouvait bien faire du reste de sa soirée...

Amy monta les marches de son appartement miteux qui se trouvait sur Ste Catherine, elle sortit ses clefs de sa sacoche noire, les tendit vers la porte numéro 3 et déverrouilla la porte. Elle tourna la poignée et entendit sa mère qui commençait déjà à crier.

-Amy! Hurla une jeune femme obèse, affreuse. Elle avait des cheveux blonds bouclés extrêmement sale, les yeux verts et habiller avec des leggins et un vieux chandail des Canadiens de Montréal. C'est juste maintenant que tu rentres! Sais-tu seulement quelle heure il est!

La grosse femme marchait vers la porte de l'entrée, Amy la regarda d'un air comme si de rien était. Sa mère lui prit le bras, elle laissa tomber sa sacoche dans l'entrée et sa mère la traîna vers le salon de force.

-Lâche moi! Cria Amy qui souffrait car elle lui serrait le bras trop fort.

Sa mère l'assit sur le divan, on voyait des ressorts qui sortait tellement il était vieux. Elle la poussa carrément sur le divan pour préciser.

-Jeune fille! Où étais-tu? Hurla de nouveau sa mère qui était devenu rouge comme une tomate.

Amy la regarda calmement et après quelques secondes lui répondit calmement sur un ton presque serein.

-Je me promenais dehors toute seule...

-Menteuse! Vociféra sa mère en lui envoyant une claque qui heurta la joue de la pauvre fille aux cheveux blonds bouclés.

Amy qui avait la tête tourner à cause de la force de la gifle plaqua la main sur sa joue douloureuse, des larmes étaient apparus dans ses yeux. Sa mère la fixait, rouge de colère les mains plaquer sur les hanches, attendant une réponse de sa fille.

-Alors! Où étais-tu sale traîneuse?

Amy regarda sa mère mais elle n'était plus calme, on pouvait lire sur ses yeux la rage et le désespoir. Elle fixa sa mère, essuya ses larmes pour lui montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur d'elle et se frotta une dernière fois sa joue encore rouge.

-Je te le répète que je promenais, seule, dehors! Je marchais dans la rue en écoutant de la musique! Hurla-t-elle à sa mère.

Clac! Une autre claque que sa mère lui envoya maintenant sur l'autre joue, Amy plaqua sa main sur sa joue à nouveau en laissant couler des larmes à nouveau. L'on pouvait voir que sa mère s'impatientait car elle tapait du pied maintenant.

-Je te laisse une autre chance! Où étais-tu et avec qui! Demanda sa mère mais cette fois-ci en parlant calmement, du moins elle essaya.

Amy regarda ses pieds et cherchait un mensonge à lui dire car elle ne croyait pas à la vérité. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle, Amy croyant que sa mère voulait la frapper se couvrit avec ses mains, mais sa mère saisit son menton et la força à la regarder. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage et répéta à nouveau :

-Avec qui étais-tu et où? Cracha-t-elle presque à son visage.

Amy trembla de tout son corps maigre et frêle, elle ravala sa salive et prenant son courage à deux mains dit le plus gros mensonge qui passait par sa tête.

-J'étais avec des amis de l'école dans le parc à trois rues d'ici et on riait et fumait... répondit-elle avec la plus grande peur de son existence.

Sa mère la lâcha et recula, croyant être fière d'elle car elle avait su tirer de sa fille la vérité. C'était ce qu'elle croyait bien sur! Elle eut un sourire narcissique et regarda sa fille qui était prête à réagir si sa mère voulait la frapper à nouveau mais au contraire elle se dirigea vers la cuisine qui se trouvait à gauche du salon en disant :

-Tu vois la vérité ne fais de mal à personne! S'exclama-t-elle.

Amy poussa un soupire de soulagement, se leva du divan, elle avait un ressort qui lui rentrait dans le dos depuis tantôt mais n'avait pas osé bouger. Elle sortit du salon se dirigeant vers le petit couloir à droite qui menait vers la porte d'entrée qui était entrouverte. Elle ouvrit la porte pour prendre ses clefs et vit que son voisin d'à côté était sorti pour écouter la conversation, il était à quelques centimètres de sa porte. Le voyant elle sursauta et le jeune garçon recula d'un mètre. Il bégaya un désolé rapide et retourna s'enfermer chez lui. Amy le regarda, immobile, ne sachant que faire, ce n'était pas la première fois que sa mère réagissait ainsi et ce n'était pas non plus la première fois qu'elle voyait son voisin écouter à sa porte. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais le trouvait assez mignon avec ses cheveux noirs de jais et ses yeux aussi noirs que du mica.

Elle enleva ses clefs en souriant à la stupidité de se voisin, referma la porte tout en ramassant sa sacoche. Elle commença à marcher le long du petit couloir étroit pour se rendre dans sa chambre minable, accélérant le pas quand elle passait devant la cuisine pour éviter d'avoir à aider sa mère pour le souper. Elle entra dans sa chambre et alluma la lumière tout en prenant soin de refermer sa porte et à la verrouiller. Sa chambre était assez grande, on pouvait y voir un lit simple assez vieux en métal avec une commode noire et un miroir, une penderie ayant une porte à moitié arracher. Elle avait deux murs peints d'une couleur rouge sang et les deux autres noirs ainsi que le plafond, on pouvait voir sur les murs des posters de plusieurs groupes du style... ACDC, Linkin Park, Billy Talent et Kidney Thieves ainsi que plusieurs dessins et poèmes de son invention. Elle lança sa sacoche sur son lit défait et se dirigea vers son miroir pour observer son visage. Son maquillage noir avait coulé de ses yeux bleus et ses joues étaient aussi rouges que des tomates. Elle prit un kleenex et son démaquillant et entreprit d'enlever se gâchis sur son visage, cela lui prit quelques minutes et elle se remaquilla. Elle se déshabilla et enfila du linge propre, une paire de jeans Tripp ainsi qu'un chandail noir Vexy. Étant propre, elle entreprit de peigner ses cheveux bouclés pour leur donner une meilleure allure. Elle prit sa sacoche et y fourra son maquillage, des sous-vêtements de rechange et de l'argent.

Elle vérifia que sa mère se trouvait encore dans la cuisine et retourna précipitamment dans sa chambre sans verrouiller sa porte cette fois-ci. Elle se dirigea vers sa fenêtre et l'ouvrit doucement et sorti, le palier de secours se trouvant juste sous sa fenêtre elle descendit rapidement les escaliers.

-Enfin libre pour deus jours! Hurla-t-elle.

-AMY!

Elle entendit retentir en haut, un étage plus haut, la voix de sa mère qui s'était aperçu de sa disparition. Elle prit ses jambes à son cou et prit la fuites en courant le long de la ruelle pour mener à la rue Ste Catherine, elle regarda derrière elle pour voir si sa mère était descendu pour la poursuivre.

BANG!

Elle tomba à la renverse ne comprenant pas très bien ce qui s'était passé. Elle se frotta la tête et quelqu'un l'aida à se relever. Elle regarda son adjuvant, il avait des cheveux châtains ainsi que des yeux bleus, il avait le teint d'une blancheur de marbre incroyable et ses mains étaient tellement froides!

-Je suis désolé, dit-elle timidement.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit l'étranger.

Il avait un accent Américain qui venait de la Nouvelle-Orléans, il sourit et elle vit apparaître deux petites canines bien acérer.

«Vampire, pensa-t-elle rapidement.»

L'expression de l'étranger changea soudainement, on ne voyait plus un sourire sur son visage mais une expression de surprise. Amy défit l'étreinte de cet homme qui tenait encore son bras, rajusta sa sacoche et continua son chemin en jetant des regards furtifs vers l'homme, ou plutôt la créature, qu'elle avait accidentellement renversé. Il l'a regardait encore surpris qu'elle est sue qu'elle était sa nature.

«Cette fille est spéciale, pensa Lestat en poursuivant son chemin.»

Amy marchait assez rapidement et oublia la rencontre un peu inattendu avec cet étrange personnage sortit tout droit des films d'horreur. Elle marchait en direction du parc qui se trouvait à trois rues de chez elle, pour y rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient. Elle courut le longs de la rue qui menait au parc jusqu'à atteindre le parc, elle s'engouffra dedans. Ses amis étaient assis sur une table à pique-nique et l'attendait. Elle courut les quelques mètres qui les séparaient d'eux et vint s'asseoir à côté de sa meilleure amie, Sasha.

-Salut Sash, salua Amy. (Sash est le surnom de Sasha.) Salut Josh! Salut Karl!

Deux garçons, plutôt deux jumeaux étaient assis en face d'elle. Ils avaient les cheveux bruns et des yeux verts, un bâti carré, Karl, et l'autre plutôt mince, Josh. Sasha, elle avait une allure sensuelle, une jupe assez courte, un petit tube bien serrer qui cachait juste ce qu'il fallait, blonde presque blanc, cheveux lisse et soyeux et yeux bruns amandes.

-T'es en retard Blondi! Ria Karl.

-Ma mère ma passer un de ses savons! Répondit Amy en arborant un sourire timide. Et arrête de m'appeler Blondi!

-Pourquoi elle ta engueuler cette fois-ci? Demanda la fille presque nue à ses côtés.

-Sûrement parce que tu lui as dit la vérité encore une fois, hein? Demanda Josh en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Ils commencèrent tous à rire durant un bon moment puis Amy décida de leur raconter toute l'histoire du début à la fin. À la fin de son récit, Karl se leva d'un bond en faisant de grand geste de colère tout en hurlant.

- Sa pas de bon sens! Faut tu l'as dénonce à DPJ, ou quelque chose du genre, merde! Réagis putain! Elle a pas le droit d'agir de même voyons donc! T'es une battante toi d'habitude!

-Calme toi Karl, dit doucement Amy pour qu'il arrête. Tu vas alerter les voisins qui vivent autour, criss.

Karl se rassit, on pouvait voir la colère sur ses yeux.

-Karl a raison Amy, dit Sasha après quelque instant. Tu dois faire quelque chose!

-Non...répondit Amy en fixant la table.

-Pourq...

-NON! JE VEUX PLUS EN ENTENDRE PARLER! Hurla Amy en reprenant son calme. Est-ce assez clair sa?

-Oui, murmurèrent-ils tous en chœur.

-Bon... On était venu ici pour s'amuser, non? Demanda-t-elle quelques instants plus tard.

-Ouais! Que la fête commence! S'exclama Josh.

Les deux gars sortirent de leurs sacs de l'alcool, ils se mirent à boire et à faire les fous toute la soirée. Sasha avait tellement bu qu'elle avait vomi deux fois par terre, sa puait le vomit partout dans le parc. Elle s'effondra par terre, les trois autres ne s'aperçurent de rien étant trop saoul pour se rendre compte de quoi que se soit. La nuit finissait et les quatre jeunes étaient tous étendus par terre endormie à cause de l'alcool. Le jour se leva et ils restèrent coucher jusqu'à ce que le soleil vienne les réveiller avec ses rayons qui leurs battaient dans les yeux. Amy fut la première à se lever, elle avait atrocement mal à la tête et était encore un peu étourdie. Elle se leva et s'approcha de Sasha pour la réveiller. Celle-ci ne se réveilla pas, elle se mit à la gifler.

-Aïe! Murmura-t-elle après quelque temps. Okay! Okay! Je me lève, laisse moi quelques minutes!

Amy la lâcha et se dirigea vers Josh qui était coucher sur une glissoire sur le ventre, la tête par en bas. Elle lui claqua les fesses, il se réveilla en sursaut en poussant un juron et tomba de la glissoire.

-T'es malade toi! Hurla Josh à son adresse.

-Je le sais, mais réveille! Si les voisins nous voient encore ici ils vont appeler la police. Sa m'étonne qu'il ne l'est pas encore fait avec tout le bruit qu'on a fait hier soir!

Il se releva en grognant, Sasha était en train de réveiller Karl, il se releva lui aussi en grognant. Ce qui amusèrent les deux filles qui les trouvaient tellement identique! C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des sirènes de police.

-Oh, merde! S'exclama Sasha. La police!

-Vite! Partons! S'exclama Karl.

Ils prirent leurs sacs et coururent chez Sasha qui habitait en face du parc, elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir sa porte. Les quatre jeunes se faufilèrent à l'intérieur le plus rapidement possible, montèrent les marches rapidement et entrèrent dans l'appartement de Sasha.

- Tes parents ne sont pas là? Demanda Josh en enlevant ses souliers.

- Non, ils sont partis en voyage d'affaire, répondit Sasha en allant vers sa chambre et en refermant la porte.

Les trois autres allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon décorer à la médiéval.

- Josh, tu devrais aller la rejoindre dans sa chambre, dit Amy.

- Pourquoi tu dis sa? Demanda-t-il surpris.

- Tu l'aime, non? Répondit Amy en affichant un sourire.

- Non je voudrait seulement baiser avec elle... elle est tellement...tellement...

- Sexy! Répondit son frère en riant.

- Ouais! S'exclama Josh en le pointant du doigt pour le féliciter de sa réponse.

- Vas-y! S'exclamèrent les deux jeunes à l'adresse de Josh.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en se frottant les mains, il prit son courage à deux mains et se leva. Il marcha en direction de la chambre de Sasha et tourna la poignée.

-Ahhhhhhhh! Hurla Sasha.

BANG!

Les deux jeunes dans le salon sursautèrent et accoururent pour voir ce qui s'était passé. L'on vit Josh étaler par terre entourer de débris qui ressemblait à ceux d'un vase en verre, il saignait de la tête. Amy et Karl commencèrent à rire.

-C'est pas drôle bande d'imbécile! Hurla Josh.

-Désolé, répondit timidement Amy en l'aidant à se relever. Viens on va soigné sa.

Elle se dirigea vers la toilette avec Josh pour soigner sa blessure. Ferma la porte et l'assit sur le bol de toilette. Elle ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et prit le nécessaire pour le soigner. La journée passa sans aucun autre incident de ce genre, Sasha avait pardonné à Josh d'être entrée dans sa chambre durant qu'elle se changeait et ils avaient nettoyé le dégât. Ils passèrent la journée à se reposer et à rire car ils étaient tout très fatiguer de la nuit qu'il avait passer.

-Je me souviens de rien, dit Sasha après un certain temps de discussion.

-Pour vrai! S'exclama Amy en changeant le poste de la télévision.

-Oui! Ria Sash.

-Oh! Sash! Je peux te dire que c'était une nuit formidable! Toi et moi enlacer en s'embrassant! Dit Josh en arborant un sourire.

-QUOI! Hurla Sasha de rage.

-Oui, c'est vrai! Répondis Amy qui avait compris le tour que Josh lui jouait.

-C'est vrai! Embarqua Karl dans le jeu. Vous étiez collé l'un à l'autre! Oh! Et les jouissances que tu poussais! C'était à croire qu'il était un dieu!

-Vous me jouer un tour là pas vrai? Demanda Sasha inquiète.

-Non, pas du tout, répondit calmement Josh. C'était torride et chaud! T'étais une vraie chatte en feu ma belle!

Sasha le regarda avec des yeux ronds, l'on pouvait voir qu'elle l'examinait de son regard sensuelle pour voir s'il disait la vérité ou pas.

-Mais non! J'te niaise Sash! S'exclama-t-il en riant.

Elle prit un cousin et lui envoya droit sur la face.

-Toi! Dit-il en pointant un doigt sur elle.

Il se leva prit un cousin et commença à la frapper et elle également. Cela fini que Sasha était assise sur Josh, le chevauchait en d'autre mot. Josh lâcha son cousin et Sasha fit de même, elle allait pour débarquer de sur lui et il l'agrippa par les hanches, remonta sa jupe et commença à hurler:

-Ouais! Vas-y ma belle salope! S'exclama-t-il.

Elle resta surprise et lui envoya une bonne gifle sur le visage. Karl et Amy commencèrent à s'esclaffer de plus belle. Sasha se releva, alla s'asseoir sur un divan en indien en prenant un coussin et le mettant sur elle. Elle lança un regard de mort à Josh qui était encore étendu par terre. Il se rassit par terre, la regarda pendant un long moment et elle commença à rire. Josh resta surpris de sa réaction et se demandait s'il devait rire ou non.

-Je suis désolé Josh, dit-elle en se précipitant sur lui. Vraiment désolé!

-Ce n'est rien, lui répondit-il en se relevant avec son aide. Mais la prochaine fois, essaie de claquer moins fort s.v.p!

Les quatre jeunes rirent de plus belle tout en regardant la télévision. Ils étaient assis un à côté de l'autre en parlant de la soirée et en riant. La nuit arriva et chacun rentrèrent chez soi, sauf Amy qui marcha sans destination...


	2. L'incident mortel

Le soleil se couchait et dans un appartement de luxe non loin du centre-ville, le vampire Lestat venait d'ouvrir les yeux dans son cercueil. La fatigue quittait peu à peu son corps, mais il attendit patiemment que les derniers rayons de soleil disparaissent avant de sortir. Après quelques dizaines de minutes d'attente, il souleva le couvercle de son cercueil et en sortit en faisant des mouvements gracieux et souple tel un félin. Il s'étira et observa sa chambre… on pouvait y voir un cercueil uniquement avec une porte en métal qu'il avait fait poser pour sa propre sécurité. Les murs étaient d'un beige crémeux, il referma son cercueil et se dirigea vers la porte, avec la plus grande difficulté, il l'ouvrit. (Étant donné qu'avec sa force de vampire il avait de la misère à l'ouvrir imaginez un simple mortel l'ouvrir!)

Il se dirigea vers une armoire plus grande que lui, elle était en bois de chêne extrêmement vieux, un meuble antique. Il tourna la petite clef qui barrait l'armoire et ouvrit la porte qui émit un son de grincement. Plusieurs vêtements y étaient suspendus, il prit un chandail de lin et un pantalon noir en cuir. Se dirigea vers la toilette et fit couler de l'eau chaude dans le bain. Il se dirigea vers le petit lavabo blanc proche de la porte et s'observa dans le miroir, il avait la peau blanche et paraissait vraiment fatiguer. Il était en manque de sang. De la vapeur d'eau se répandit partout dans la toilette, il referma la porte, ôta son linge et se laissa glisser dans l'eau bouillante.

- Quel sensation! Pouffa-t-il.

L'eau chaude au contact de sa peau froide lui offrait un tel plaisir, pour lui, l'eau chaude n'est comme qu'une brise d'été rafraîchissante pour nous. Il se lava, s'arrangea comme un mortel le faisait, s'habilla et sortit dehors. Il regarda des deux côtés de la rue et ne vit personne, il marcha en direction du centre-ville pour trouver une proie. Il marchait en silence en tendant les oreilles au moindre bruit mortel qui s'approchait… C'est alors qu'il entendit une jeune fille, qui s'approchait de lui, elle devait être à 200 mètres de lui. Elle chantait une chanson qui lui était inconnu, mais elle possédait une telle voix qu'il n'avait jamais entendu pareille mélodie à ses oreilles. Il s'arrêta pour mieux écouter les paroles.

**Lies will come back to haunt you**

**Bullet proof your limousine**

**Lies will come back to haunt you**

**Hit and run, a broken dream**

**Lies make it better**

**Lies are forever**

**Lies to go home to**

**Lies to wake up to**

**Lies from the altar**

**Lies make you falter**

**Lies keep your mouth fed**

**Lies till your death bed**

**(Billy Talent – Lies)**

-Quel son magnifique! S'exclama-t-il.

Il décida d'aller à l'encontre de cette jeune fille qui chantait pour savourer son odeur et son sang. Il l'a vit qui marchait et l'a reconnu… Il s'arrêta de marcher… C'était la fille qui lui avait foncé dessus.

-Non impossible, dit-il pour lui-même.

Amy marchait en chantant avec son Mp3 sur ses oreilles, le son était au maximum et elle imitait le basiste de Billy Talent. Elle releva sa tête et s'interrompu dans ses mouvements et son chant en apercevant l'étranger qu'elle avait accidentellement renverser le soir précédent. Ils se fixèrent durant un certain temps à plus de 10 mètres de distance. Amy enleva ses écouteurs de sur ses oreilles pour voir s'il allait dire quoi que se soit.

Lestat restait figer et ne savait quoi dire, ce n'était pas dans ses habitues de figer devant une étrangère et en plus devant une fille âgée d'à peine 17 ans! Il l'observa d'un regard plus attentif comme pour encrer cette image dans son cerveau. Elle avait de longs cheveux bouclés blonds, des yeux bleus qui criaient le désespoir qu'elle vivait et ce maquillage qui les rendait encore plus triste! Elle avait une silhouette très mince et fine.

«Plutôt belle pour une mortel, pensa Lestat.»

Voyant que l'étranger l'examinait du regard elle fit de même… Il avait des cheveux ondulés jusqu'au épaule châtain, yeux bleus acier, peau blanche comme du marbre, elle remarqua qu'il avait l'air vraiment fatiguer et aussi… ses ongles étaient si luisantes! Lestat lisant dans ses pensées s'aperçu qu'elle l'examinait aussi et décida de s'approcher d'elle, il se tenait plus qu'à quelques dizaines de centimètres d'elle. Amy savant qu'elle était sa nature ne silla même pas d'un pouce. Elle resta sur place comme pour le défier!

-Tu es très courageuse pour une jeune femme de ton âge, dit Lestat dans un murmure.  
-Je n'ai pas peur de la mort, répondit-elle sur un ton de défi et en croisant ses bras.  
-En es-tu bien sur? Demanda Lestat s'approchant de son cou.

Il respira sa délicieuse odeur de mortel, bien qu'elle ne s'était pas laver depuis un jour elle sentait toujours le parfum de Ralph Lauren. Elle ne bougea même pas lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle du vampire sur son cou. Lestat recula soudain, ayant l'air surpris de l'inaction de la fille. Il la fixa du regard et celle-ci s'impatientant passa à ses côtés en murmurant :

-Au revoir!

Elle continua à marcher en direction d'une destination inconnue… Lestat la regarda s'éloigné et ne la lâcha pas du regard tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle était dans son champs de vision. Il l'entendit qui recommença à chanter le même air que tantôt.

-Spécial cette fille, vraiment spécial! Dit-il plus pour lui-même que pour quelqu'un d'autre.

Il poursuivit son chemin pour se rendre à destination de la rue Ste Catherine la plus bombé du centre-ville à l'heure qu'il était. Arrivant à destination, il décida d'explorer les rues autour de ce grand boulevard! Il tourna un coin de rue qui menait vers un parc deux rues plus loin. Il marcha et pénétra dans le parc en regardant tout autour de lui… Il vit plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool qui traînait par terre. Personne dans les environs, il s'arrêta et écouta pour voir si quelqu'un se trouvait proche de lui, non, seulement les gens dans les appartements en train de dormir ou de regarder la télévision. Un couple s'adonnait à des plaisirs sexuels violents. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelqu'un qui descendait les escaliers, une jeune fille, elle descendait lentement les escaliers, lentement… elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et il la vit sortir sur sa droite. Il fit un sourire malicieux et se dirigea dans sa direction, elle était vraiment extravagante. Une jupe en cuir vraiment courte, un chandail en cuir également qui cachait juste le nécessaire avec des bottes à talon aiguille jusqu'au genou en cuir. Il s'approcha d'elle en léchant ses lèvres, il arrangea ses cheveux en chemin. La jeune fille refermait la porte à clef et lorsqu'elle se retourna, Lestat se trouvait devant elle. Elle sursauta de peur.

-Vous m'avez fait peur! S'exclama-t-elle.  
-Je m'en vois navré, gente dame, s'excusa-t-il.

Sasha l'observa d'un regard plus attentif et trouva qu'il ferait bien l'affaire pour la nuit. Lisant dans ses pensées, Lestat voulait en tirer un bon parti. Sasha resta planté là en attendant qu'il réagisse.

-Puis-je vous offrir un verre pour me faire pardonner? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sensuelle.  
-Bien sur, répondit-elle en arborant un sourire d'une fille qui arrivait à ses fins.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte durant un certain temps en silence.

-Vous vous appelez comment? Demanda Sasha.  
-Lestat, répondit-il en affichant un sourire chaleureux. Et vous, ma chère? Quel est le nom qui éblouit votre beauté?  
-Sasha, répondit-elle en rougissant.

Il remarqua qu'elle était facile au compliment, donc il continua à la flatter de compliments.

-Je ne vous ai jamais vu, dit Lestat. Seriez-vous un ange descendu du ciel depuis peu de temps ou tout simplement vous cachiez-vous?

Lestat sourit de plus belle voyant que la jeune fille rougissait encore plus.

«Les jeunes de nos jours, ont leur dit n'importe quoi et ils aiment sa! Dans mon temps, faire la cour à une jeune dame était beaucoup plus dur que maintenant, pensa Lestat.»

-Je trouve étrange aussi ne pas vous avoir croisé, dit-elle un peu soucieuse. Depuis quand êtes-vous à Montréal?  
-Depuis bientôt une semaine seulement, lui répondit-il.

Il avait rejoint la rue Ste Catherine et se dirigèrent vers un club peu connu que Lestat connaissait.

-Sa m'étonne de ne pas vous avoir vu, dit-elle. Je sors tous les soirs et ne pas vous avoir croisé au moins une fois relève du mystère.  
-Je ne sors pas très souvent, d'habitude je rencontre une jeune dame dans les rues et nous rentrons chez elle y passer la nuit, dit-il pour l'inciter à rentré chez elle au plus vite.  
-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt? Demanda-t-elle fière de pouvoir ramener un homme d'un tel calibre chez elle.  
-De peur de vous vexer, mon ange... Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.  
-Allez, suivez moi! Ordonna-t-elle en rebroussant le chemin.

Ils marchèrent en silence, Lestat voyait bien que la jeune femme avait vraiment envie de lui sauter dessus. Il pouvait voir les images qui se formaient dans sa tête. Ils finirent par arriver devant chez elle, Lestat ne voulant rien de plus que boire son sang fit le gentleman qui se ravisait.

-Je crois que je vais rentré, je ne voudrais pas vous imposez ma compagnie, dit-il en s'apprêtant à partir.

Ayant deviné sa réaction, Sasha lui prit le bras, l'obligea à se retourner et l'embrassa sauvagement. Lestat commença à lui embrasser le cou, il sentit sa veine qui palpitait à une allure folle et mordit à pleine dent dedans. Sasha poussa un petit cri de souris mais rien de plus, elle ne se débattit même pas. Son cœur cessa de battre très rapidement ce qui déçu Lestat qui due la lâcher avant d'être régaler de sang. Il la regarda, elle était étalée par terre, on voyait bien qu'elle ne se forçait même pas pour se raccrocher à la vie. Il se pensa pour lui briser la nuque, un crac sonore se fit entendre dans la rue. Il se releva la fixa un dernier moment puis s'éloigna déçu de sa si peu ration de sang qu'il avait eu, en plus, son sang était vraiment chaud et goûtait bien mieux que les autres qu'il avait bu auparavant. Il retourna vers la rue bombée de gens pour se retrouver une nouvelle proie.

Amy marchait sans destination et cela faisait déjà deux heures de cela, ne sachant que faire et ne voulant pas rentré chez elle pour devoir à endurer encore une fois sa mère. Elle décida de retourner voir sa meilleure amie et de passer la nuit avec elle puisque ses parents n'était pas chez elle. Elle marcha plusieurs minutes puis rendu sur la rue de son amie, elle vit que des ambulanciers et des policiers se trouvaient justement devant chez elle. Pris de panique, elle ferma son Mp3, le rangea dans sa sacoche et accouru le plus vite possible pour voir ce qui se passait. C'est alors qu'elle vit Sasha, coucher par terre et des ambulanciers assis autour d'elle en train de voir si elle respirait encore. Amy courut vers son amie mais des policiers la retinrent.

-Vous ne pouvez pas avancer plus loin mademoiselle, ordonna le policer à sa gauche.  
-Mais c'est mon amie, dit Amy au bord des larmes. Je la connais très bien et ses parents ne sont pas en ville!

Les policiers la relâchèrent mais continuèrent à l'observer pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire.

-Plus une goûte de sang dans le corps, dit un des ambulancier.

Les ambulanciers rangèrent leurs instruments et partirent les ranger dans l'ambulance. Amy les observa s'éloigner et elle se pencha sur son amie.

-NON! Hurla-t-elle. C'est impossible! Non, Sasha je t'en pris! Reviens moi!

Amy s'effondra et pleura de plus belle, coucher sur le corps inerte de son amie. Les policiers vinrent pour l'éloigner car les ambulanciers allaient transporter son corps. C'est alors qu'elle vit deux morsures sur le cou au niveau de la veine du cou.

-Regardez! S'exclama-t-elle à l'intention des ambulanciers. Vous avez vu les marques qu'elle porte dans le cou?  
-Oui, nous les avons vu madame, dit un ambulancier. Inspecteur Gérard, veuillez l'éloigner je vous pris.  
-Non! Vociféra Amy.

Les policiers l'éloignèrent et lui ordonnèrent de quitter les lieux immédiatement sous peine d'être emprisonné. Elle s'éloigna en leur lançant des jurons et en traitant tout le monde d'incompétent. Elle alla s'asseoir dans le parc en face de chez Sasha. Elle s'assit sur une table à pique-nique, en voyant les bouteilles d'alcool par terre, elle en prit une et la lança sur un arbre. La bouteille explosa et des morceaux de vitres se répandirent un peu partout. Elle ôta sa sacoche et la lança violemment sur la table, celle-ci s'ouvrit et laissa tomber tout son contenu par terre.

-Merde! Tout va mal aujourd'hui! S'exclama-t-elle en colère.

Elle ramassa le tout et c'est alors qu'elle eut un flash! Les deux morsures et des dents acérées! Elle se releva d'un bond en rangeant des affaires dans sa sacoche.

-C'est un vampire qui l'a tué! S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse d'avoir trouvé la solution avant les policiers. C'était évident! Elle a des morsures dans le cou au niveau de la veine et elle est vidée de son sang presque!

Elle sauta de joie d'avoir trouver l'hypothèse et se rappela que l'étranger qu'elle avait croisé ressemblait beaucoup à un vampire.

«Serait-ce lui? Pensa-t-elle. Il faut que je retrouve cet étranger, mais comment?»

Elle repensa aux deux fois où elle l'avait croisé, la première fois c'était à une dizaine de mètres de chez elle et la deuxième c'était sur la rue Saint Urbain!

«Deux lieux très loin l'un de l'autre, pensa-t-elle. Je devrais retourner sur Saint Urbain voir s'il n'habite pas dans ce coin là.»


	3. L'étranger

Amy sortit du parc pour retourner chez elle car, il faut dire qu'après deux jours sans se laver, l'on ne sent pas la rose… Elle décida de continuer sa recherche du meurtrier le jour suivant. Elle marchait dans le silence de la nuit étoilée, les passants se demandaient ce qu'une fille si jeune pouvait bien faire, à cette heure-ci, dehors encore. Arriver devant son immeuble, elle porta sa main à sa sacoche pour y chercher ses clefs dans le fouillis. Elle releva la tête lentement pour observer la fenêtre du deuxième étage, aucune lumière n'était allumée. Une angoisse lui mordillait l'estomac. Elle avait peur de rentré, la dernière fois qu'elle avait quitté cet endroit, sa mère s'en était aperçu, si elle l'entendait rentré elle sera probablement morte tout comme Sasha...

-Il ne faut pas que je fasse de bruit sinon elle va me faire une de ses crises, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle débarra la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit doucement, monta les marches le plus silencieusement possible jusqu'au deuxième étage et déverrouilla la porte numéro 3. Elle ouvrit la porte tranquillement sans faire aucun bruit et la referma tout en prenant garde de faire le moins de bruit possible, elle entendit sa mère qui ronflait sur le divan du salon. Elle avança sur la pointe des pieds et entendit le son de la télévision qui était encore allumée, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Amy ouvrit la porte de sa chambre qui était resté close et la referma derrière elle à clef. Elle se déshabilla et se coucha dans son lit toute nu. Une bonne nuit de sommeil s'annonçait pour elle, elle s'endormit facilement trop épuiser pour repenser à ce qui s'était passer cette nuit. Le sommeil la gagna enfin et elle s'endormit paisiblement.

Le soleil la réveilla à cause des rayons qui entraient par sa fenêtre et qui lui martelaient le visage. Elle regarda son cadran et il était bientôt midi. Par chance, sa mère travaillait aujourd'hui, jusqu'à trois heures de l'après-midi environ donc, elle avait beaucoup de temps pour se laver et repartir. Elle repoussa ses draps et eut un léger frisson qui lui parcourut le corps, étant déjà toute nu elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche d'eau bouillante. Elle ouvrit l'eau et la laissa couler pour qu'elle se réchauffe puis entra dans la douche et entreprit de se laver. Amy repensa à la face de Sasha qui était morte, cette expression si sereine qui parcourait ses traits refroidis comme si elle était apaiser de mourir, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage, elle s'effondra dans la douche, assit dans un coin elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

-Jamais je ne la reverrai! JAMAIS! Hurla-t-elle de rage.

Elle resta ainsi pendant de longues minutes, elle n'avait pas encore réaliser ce qui s'était passer, trop fatigué hier soir pour cela. Elle finit par sortir de sa douche et alla dans sa chambre, sortit du linge de son armoire et les enfila, une vieille pair de jean bleu serrer déchirer dans le bas et une camisole rose flash. Elle alla manger quelque chose vite, vite, pour pouvoir repartir le plus tôt possible. Entre temps, elle entreprit de mettre son linge à laver. La jeune blonde était presque prête à repartir, elle rangea son linge dans un sac, de la nourriture et ainsi qu'un manteau. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Merde! Murmura-t-elle.

Elle referma le plus rapidement possible sa porte et ne fit aucun bruit, son cœur battait tellement vite qu'elle pensait qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine ou que l'intrus l'entendrait.

-Il y a quelqu'un? Demanda une voix grave masculine. Amy!

Un soulagement parcouru son corps, ses muscles tendus par le stress se décontractèrent, c'était son père.

«Mais que fait-il ici? Se demanda-t-elle. Je dois sortir au plus vite… La fenêtre!»

Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit le plus doucement possible sans faire de bruit. Elle entendit son père qui marchait dans le couloir et qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Elle enjamba la fenêtre et se trouvait désormais sur le pallier de l'escalier.

«Oh non! La porte! Elle n'est pas fermer à clefs. Pensa-t-elle nerveusement.»

Elle enjamba d'une jambe la fenêtre pour aller la verrouiller le plus vite possible, mais son père ouvrit aussitôt la porte et elle se cacha sur le côté extérieur de la fenêtre. À l'intérieur, l'homme aux cheveux châtains, au yeux bruns et plutôt bien battit observait la chambre de sa fille.

- Quel porcherie! S'exclama-t-il. Mais pourquoi la fenêtre est-elle…

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de rentrer car quelqu'un venait de franchir la porte d'entrée, il sortit de la pièce tout en laissant la porte ouverte. Amy se rendit soudain compte que son sac et sa sacoche étaient restés à l'intérieur de la pièce au bord de la fenêtre.

-Quelle conne! S'exclama-t-elle en se frappant le front.

Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre lentement pour voir si son père y était, n'y étant plus, elle enjamba le bord de la fenêtre et écouta attentivement pour voir où il était. Elle entendit alors sa mère qui parlait avec son père.

-Que fais-tu ici Pierre? Demanda sa mère.

-Je suis venu voir Amy et par ce que je vois elle s'est encore enfuit! S'exclama-t-il.

-Oui et que veux-tu que J'Y fasse, elle est déranger d'esprit!

-QUOI! Hurla son père.

-Oui, tu le sais très bien! Cette Sasha, c'est à cause d'elle qu'elle est devenu ce qu'elle est maintenant.

-Ne dis pas de mal de cette enfant, elle est issue d'une très bonne famille!

-Bien sur! Répliqua sa mère. Filles de TES amis! Mais peut-être est-elle aussi folle que toi?

-Et après! Qui a-t-il de mal à sa?

-Rien…rien du tout, dit-elle sèchement. Puisque tu vois qu'elle n'est pas là tu peux disposer!

-Et son chèque? Je lui donne comment? Demanda-t-il.

-Donne moi le! Je lui donnerai quand elle reviendra! Dit-elle fixant le bout de papier qu'il avait dans la main.

-Non! Je pars et je reviendrai demain durant la journée voir si elle est là… Je jurerais l'avoir entendu tantôt.

Sa mère se remit à crier de plus belle disant qu'il était un irresponsable, Amy entreprit de sortir de sa chambre par la fenêtre durant qu'elle criait, prit ses sacs puis referma la fenêtre d'un cou sec. Elle n'entendit plus sa mère crier ce qui voulait dire qu'elle l'avait entendu se refermer. Pris de panique, elle ne bougea plus, seulement lorsqu'elle les vit entrée dans sa chambre et qu'ils la fixaient. Elle courut le long de l'escalier de secours et le descendit en sautant les dernières marches.

-REVIENS ICI! Hurla sa mère.

Amy se retourna un instant avant de continuer à courir, elle vit le regard de désespoir que son père arborait. Cela lui déchirait le cœur mais, jamais il ne lui avait prêté attention alors pourquoi se morfondre là-dessus.

-Sa ne sert à rien de lui crier après, dit son père tristement en refermant la fenêtre.

Amy courait le plus vite possible, elle ne savait pas où aller mais elle voulait mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et sa maison. Elle s'arrêta pendant un instant pour souffler un peu, jamais elle n'avait couru autant dans sa vie. Amy réfléchit un instant pour penser où elle pouvait bien aller. N'ayant que très peu d'argent sur elle, elle décida d'aller voir si Karl et Josh étaient chez eux, elle marcha pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes pour s'apercevoir qu'ils n'étaient pas chez eux. Amy s'assit un instant sur les marches du perron pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle décida de laisser ses affaires dans la cour de ses deux meilleurs amis et partit bien décider à trouver l'étranger qui avait tué Sasha.

Elle se mit à repenser aux évènements qui s'étaient déroulé lors des derniers jours, son amie avait été tuée, elle n'avait presque plus une goutte de sang dans le corps. Qui aurait bien pu faire sa? Elle le savait d'une certaine façon car elle l'avait déjà deviner le soir d'avant mais elle n'y croyait pas vraiment.

«Serait-ce un vampire qui l'a tué? Se demanda-t-elle. Impossible, il n'existe que dans les contes mais quand même… cet homme ressemblait trait pour trait à un vampire… Peau blanche… Canine acéré… le mieux serait de le retrouver!»

Elle repensa où elle l'avait aperçu les deux fois, Ste Catherine et St Urbain, elle décida de commencer par le dernier endroit où elle l'avait vu St Urbain car c'était l'endroit le plus proche. Elle ouvrit sa sacoche mit sur ses oreilles son Mp3 et entreprit de se rendre sur St Urbain qui se trouvait à plus d'une demi-heure de marche environ. Elle marchait seule durant cette chaude journée et se remit à penser à Sasha, elle du s'arrêter car les larmes lui embrouillaient la vue, plusieurs passants s'étant arrêter pour lui demander si tout allait bien. Elle se demanda si les parents de Sasha avaient été prévenus et si Karl et Josh savaient ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle continua sa route vers la rue lointaine tout en chantant dans sa tête pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Amy arriva enfin à destination et regarda la longue rue qui ne terminait jamais, elle réfléchit et se souvint que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle était proche d'une église toute blanche. Elle entreprit de la trouver longeant la rue et finit par la voir, elle se situait à quelques mètres d'un immense parc. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle, essayant de repérer des immeubles d'appartements et… il y en avait plus d'une dizaine tout autour d'elle.

«De toute façon, il ne sortira que lorsque les derniers rayons de soleil disparaîtrons… donc mieux vaut attendre, pensa-t-elle.»

Elle alla s'asseoir sur les escaliers de l'église pour attendre, il n'était que cinq heures, le soleil ne se coucherait que dans quatre heures, mais elle décida d'attendre tout de même, de toute façon elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle passa son temps à écouter sa musique et à regarder les passants qui entraient et sortaient de l'église tout en la défigurant. Le temps passa lentement et le soleil se coucha enfin, elle était fin prête à le retrouver. Elle se leva d'un bond et décida de faire une ronde tout autour de l'église, mais ne le vit nul part. Soudain, elle vit une lumière s'allumer dans un appartement et leva les yeux, une ombre aux longs cheveux bouclés y bougeait. Elle s'approcha lentement tout en se cachant et décida d'attendre pour voir si cette personne allait sortir.

Lestat venait de se lever et sortit de sa pièce secrète, alluma la lumière du salon et alla faire sa toilette et s'habilla. Une faim irrésistible s'empara de chaque cellule de son corps. Il sentait sa soif jusqu'au bout de ses longs doigts fins et sentait sa gorge qui était sèche. Le sang de la jeune fille n'avait pas suffit, il se conseilla de faire plus attention sinon il pourrait bien mourir de faim.

-Mourir de faim, ria-t-il. Impossible, cela m'est déjà arriver de m'endormir et de ne jamais me réveiller pendant des siècles et jamais je ne suis mort. Je suis même encore plus beau qu'auparavant.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et fit un tour sur lui-même pour s'admirer, Lestat décida enfin de quitter son appartement mais sentait une présence humaine depuis le début de son réveil et cette présence n'avait pas bougé d'un poil de sa position. Il s'approcha doucement de sa fenêtre et regarda dehors, il y vit alors, la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontrer par hasard deux fois, mais cette fois-ci se n'était plus un hasard. Il la fixa durant un long moment puis décida de descendre la rejoindre subtilement.

Amy observait la scène depuis d'en bas et l'avait vu s'approcher de la fenêtre et avait également remarquer qu'il l'avait vu, prise de panique de le voir disparaître, elle se remit en marche vers Ste Catherine. Amy marchait de plus en plus vite pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de l'endroit où l'individu l'avait vu.

Lestat venait de franchir la porte d'entrer de l'immeuble d'appartement et ne la vit nulle part, mais il pouvait entendre son cœur qui battait à une vitesse folle. Il se mit en route vers là où lui conduisait ses oreilles, pressant le pas à chaque seconde qui passait. Il finit par la voir au bout de la rue, elle marchait à une vitesse folle et il pouvait sentir son angoisse de loin. Il décida de la suivre sans qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa présence pour voir où elle irait par simple curiosité et pour mieux connaître cette fille si étrange. Une telle énergie émanait d'elle qu'il ne savait pas comment la décrire. Il sentait la souffrance de la fille mais il y avait un petit plus de mystère qui l'entourait.

Amy continuait de marcher à une allure folle, totalement prise de panique à l'idée que se fût le même homme qu'elle avait rencontré par deux fois. Elle se retourna rapidement pour voir s'il l'avait suivi mais elle ne vit personne. Elle ralentit son pas soulager de savoir que personne ne l'a suivait, elle décida de retourner voir si Karl et Josh se trouvaient chez eux pour leur annoncer la mort de Sasha. Elle prit le chemin vers leur demeure, se retournant à plusieurs reprises pour bien s'assurer de ne pas être suivi. Amy marcha pendant de longues minutes puis sentant que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle, se retourna rapidement, mais personne ne s'y trouvait, plusieurs fois cette sensation s'empara d'elle mais elle ne vit personne. Elle continua son chemin, tout en doutant, se retournant à quelques reprises car Amy avait la nette sensation d'être suivie.


	4. La décision

Amy marchait donc, seule, personne ne se trouvait sur la rue, il y régnait une atmosphère étrange avec cette noirceur totale, seulement quelques réverbères éclairaient cette rue si sombre. Elle se retourna à quelques reprises à nouveau ayant se sentiment d'être suivie, mais ne voyait absolument personne derrière elle.

«Je deviens folle, pensa-t-elle. Vraiment, je deviens folle!»

Elle se dirigeait vers la demeure de Karl et Josh, espérant les trouver à leur domicile pour leur parler de Sasha pour voir s'ils avaient entendu parler de sa mort tragique.

-Je vais tuer celui qui t'a tué Sasha, je te le jure! S'exclama Amy comme si elle parlait à sa meilleure amie qui était désormais morte.

Des larmes montèrent à ses yeux et elle les essuya du revers de sa main. Elle continua son chemin sans se soucier du sentiment qui hantait sa tête, celui d'être vue et d'être suivie.

Lestat suivait la jeune fille qu'il avait rencontré par accident à deux reprises déjà, il la trouvait spéciale, quelque chose en elle l'attirait et ce n'était pas l'envie de son sang qui l'envoûtait, non… C'était bien plus que cela, il la suivit tout en prenant soin de ne pas pouvoir être aperçu par ses jeunes yeux de mortel. Il ne savait point où elle se dirigeait mais il la suivait.

-Ma curiosité va finir par me coûter, cher un de ses jours, murmura-t-il pour lui-même en rigolant.

Amy marcha longtemps avant d'arriver chez Josh et Karl, elle sonna et attendit, mais personne ne vint ouvrir la porte. Elle s'assit sur les marches du perron ne sachant plus du tout quoi faire. Elle soupira plusieurs fois de désespoir.

-Que vais-je faire? Se demanda-t-elle. J'ai perdu ma meilleure amie, maintenant mes deux meilleurs amis ne sont pas là… Où vais-je bien pouvoir aller maintenant?

Elle se mit les deux mains dans ses cheveux et s'appuya sur ses genoux pour réfléchir.

Lestat essaya de lire les pensées de la jeune fille, mais la confusion y régnait trop, il eut même mal à la tête à force d'essayer de déchiffrer une seule phrase. Il était à moins de dix mètres de la fille, il était caché dans un minuscule parc derrière un arbre. Le vampire finit par prendre la décision d'aller lui adresser la parole, mais il hésita quelques secondes. Le vampire releva la tête et ferma les yeux, il sentait une autre présence surhumaine et ce n'était pas un inconnu. Il sentit cet être derrière lui et se retourna rapidement, un vampire, né en 1880, se trouvait devant ses yeux. Ce vampire possédait des cheveux blonds platine, des yeux marron, une silhouette mince mais tout de même muscler, il portait un pantalon en cuir ainsi qu'un long manteau en cuir également et un chandail juste au corps noir.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens! Mais qui vois-je? Rigola l'autre vampire qui avait une voix grave et sensuelle.

-Laisse moi, répondit Lestat en se retournant pour voir si Amy se trouvait toujours sur les marches, elle était toujours assise dans la même position qu'il y avait quelques secondes.

-Pourquoi suivre cette jeune fille? Demanda l'autre.

-Elle est… Spéciale, répondit sèchement Lestat tout en fixant Amy.

-Oui, c'est sur, tout le monde est spéciale pour toi, ria le vampire.

-Tais toi Spike! Elle va nous entendre, pauvre imbécile, rugit Lestat.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu veux pourtant? Lui parler? Demanda le dénommé Spike.

-Oui, je ne sais pas… C'est la première fois qu'un mortel me fait cet effet là. Je ne sais point quoi penser, répondit Lestat.

-Je ne crois pas qu'elle descend d'une lignée de mortel, dit Spike en se croisant les bras.

-Quoi! Sursauta Lestat en détournant le regard un instant d'Amy.

-Oui, une trop forte énergie émane d'elle, ce ne peut être une mortelle, même moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est, répondit le blondinet.

Lestat fixa à nouveau Amy, elle était toujours à la même place, dans la même position.

-Pas mortel, murmura Lestat plus pour lui-même.

Amy releva la tête brusquement et regarda en direction d'où se trouvaient les deux vampires. Elle sentait non plus la présence d'une personne, mais de deux désormais. Elle se leva et marcha dans cette direction pour en avoir le cœur net, elle n'apercevait personne et bientôt elle aurait atteint l'entrée d'un petit parc.

-Bien, murmura Spike à l'oreille de Lestat. Elle vient par ici!

Spike s'avança vers Amy et bientôt elle put le voir sur son chemin. Elle s'arrêta net car elle ne connaissait pas cet étranger, mais à première vue, s'était un vampire car il lui souriait et elle voyait bien ses dents de vampire ainsi que sa peau blanche.

-Bonjour jeune fille, s'exclama Spike en lui souriant de plus belle pour afficher ses petits crocs.

-Vous ne me faites pas peur, répondit Amy sur un ton de défi.

-Ah non? Resta surpris Spike. C'est bien rare les filles comme toi, tu sais la plupart des autres filles seraient partis en courant.

Il commença à tourner autour d'elle pour la tourmenter un peu et elle ne le suivait même pas du regard.

«Aucune peur ne s'affiche dans ses yeux, pensa Lestat.»

-Les seules filles que je connaisse qui n'ont pas eu peur de moi son les Tueuses, mais même elles, elles avaient peur de moi, ria Spike. Sais-tu seulement qui je suis?

-Un vampire, et tu devrais mourir! Cria Amy. Vous devriez tous mourir!

Spike resta encore plus surpris de l'audace de cette jeune fille, il s'approcha d'elle, juste assez pour qu'elle puisse sentir son odeur. Une odeur douce vint parcourir les narines d'Amy, une odeur enchanteresse qui lui fit tourner la tête.

-Que me veux-tu? Demanda Amy qui reprit ses esprits en reculant de quelques pas.

-Moi, rien, mais quelqu'un de cacher là-bas, pointa-t-il en direction d'où se cachait Lestat, aimerait bien te rencontrer.

-Qui? Demanda inquiète Amy.

Lestat quelque peu fâcher contre l'audace de Spike d'avoir avouer sa présence sortit de sa cachette pour enfin, se montrer à Amy.

-Moi, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Une rage s'empara d'Amy, elle voulait le tuer, lui tordre le cou, lui déchirer le cœur, peu importe mais elle voulait le tuer. Elle sentait son cœur s'accélérer et le rouge lui monter à la tête.

-Calme toi, jeune fille, ce n'est pas moi qui aie tué ton amie, mentit Lestat.

-Que me veux-tu? Demanda Amy en se calmant quelque peu.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle le croyait lorsqu'il disait n'avoir rien fait à son amie.

-Te connaître, tu possèdes une énergie particulière que je n'ai jamais rencontrée auparavant, expliqua Lestat. J'aspire à te connaître et à faire de toi un vampire si tu le désires.

-Bon une autre, explosa Spike. Sa ne t'as pas suffit tes apprentis que tu as engendré? Dont Claudia qui a été tué! Comment as-tu pu engendré une fillette de sept ans et Louis qui ne vit même pas comme un vrai vampire. Il se nourrit d'animaux le pauvre et ta mère Gabrielle qui est devenu un vampire naturiste! Aucun n'est devenu un vampire fort, tous des lâches. Et Jessie…

Lestat se déplaça à une vitesse folle et frappa Spike dans le ventre avec une violence extrême. Il se plia en deux car Lestat était désormais un ancien et sa force s'était agrandie.

-N'insulte plus jamais, j'ai bien dit, jamais, mes apprentis, ordonna Lestat.

Spike approuva en hochant la tête et en se reculant de quelques mètres. Amy avait assisté à la scène sans broncher d'un poil, ni en ayant sursauté, elle était resté calme et trouvait cela plutôt amusant. Lestat se retourna vers Amy et continua son discours.

-Donc, veux-tu venir avec moi ou rester dans ce monde de mortel? Demanda Lestat en lui tendant la main.

Amy regarda sa main d'une blancheur et le fixa d'un air renfrogné.

-Jamais, je ne deviendrai ce qui a tué ma meilleure amie! Hurla Amy en reculant de quelques pas.

-Tu sais, dit Lestat en ramenant sa main vers son corps. En étant vampire, tu pourras retrouver plus facilement son tueur.

Spike voyait clair dans le jeu de Lestat, car en la faisant vampire, Amy ne pourrait lire les pensées de son maître puisque la règle en était faite ainsi et jamais elle ne pourra retrouver la personne qui l'aurait tué puisque cette personne aurait ses pensées refermer à les siennes.

-Comment pourrais-je te croire sur parole? Demanda Amy un tantinet intéresser par sa proposition.

-Je vais t'expliquer, les vampires ont le don de… Lire les pensées des autres et peuvent sentir la présence de tout autre vampire, donc il sera plus facile pour toi de le trouver, expliqua Lestat. En plus, que te reste-t-il ma chère? Tes parents ne veulent rien savoir de toi et tes amis non plus.

-Mes amis veulent encore de moi! S'exclama Amy qui se fâcha.

-Oh non, petite, dit Spike qui n'avait pas parler depuis longtemps.

Il se redressa comme si il y a quelques minutes, Lestat ne l'aurait pas frappé.

-Vois-tu, je les entends et ils se trouvent dans leur appartement, ils ne veulent pas t'ouvrir de peur que se sois toi qui aies causé la perte de Sasha.

-Mais… Dit Amy avec les larmes aux yeux. Impossible!

-Oui, c'est vrai petite fleur, dit Lestat qui ne mentait pas.

Karl et Josh regardait la scène d'en haut, il avait appris pour Sasha et craignait que se soit la faute d'Amy que Sasha soit morte. Amy se tourna brusquement vers la fenêtre de chez ses amis et les vient en effet à la fenêtre. Une colère noire s'empara d'elle, elle se mit à leur crier après.

-PAUVRES IMBÉCILES! VOUS CROYEZ QUE C'EST DE MA FAUTE! ALLEZ DONC AU DIABLE, J'ESPÈRE POUVOIR VOUS TUEZ DE MES PROPRES MAINS, ESPÈCES DE LÂCHES QUE VOUS ÊTES!

Plusieurs voisins ouvrirent leur fenêtre pour lui crier de se taire et les deux jeunes garçons disparurent de la fenêtre ayant trop peur.

-Alors? Ta décision? Demanda Lestat.

Amy se retourna et fixa successivement les deux vampires, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était vrai qu'elle n'avait plus rien sur cette terre à quoi se raccrocher, rien… ni personne. Elle avait perdu toutes les personnes qui contaient vraiment pour elle.

-Oui… D'accord, accepta Amy. Mais, à une condition…

-Laquelle? Se langui Lestat.

-Seulement, demain soir, répondit-elle.

-Mais, pourquoi? Demanda Lestat.

-J'ai… des choses à faire avant, répondit-elle en le fixant.

Lestat se rapprocha d'elle pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle, il posa sa main froide contre la joue de la jeune fille et prit une bouffer de son odeur humaine.

-Très bien… lui murmura-t-il. Demain soir, où que tu seras je viendrai te rejoindre pour te faire mienne.

Lestat partit en un clin d'œil sans qu'Amy ne s'en rende compte, elle avait encore l'odeur du vampire qui venait frôler ses narines, Spike s'approcha d'elle doucement.

-Tu as fait le bon choix, dit Spike. Je serai là, demain soir, pour être à tes côtés.

Il partit comme Lestat l'avait fait mais en la frôlant légèrement, Amy se retrouva seule dans la noirceur de cette chaude nuit d'été.


End file.
